


They'll hear me roar (but your voice is the only one that matters)

by BayHendrix



Series: Sansa/OC Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason is 19, Lady doesn't die, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Sansa Is 15, Tywin Lannister has a son from a second marriage, characters are aged up, plays around with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Jason Lannister was the pride of Tywin Lannister. Ruthless, cunning, loyal, and strong. The heir to Casterly Rock who would continue on the legacy long after his father died. Instead Jason Lannister rides at the head of the Northern army. Sworn ally of Robb Stark and husband to Sansa, Prcincess of the North. All wonder what went wrong?Jason Lannister maybe his father incarnate but he is also a man who fell in love. And for that love he will become whatever he needs to be. Kinslayer. Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. The gods will judge him when he is dead.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sansa/OC Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/319817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie Lannister never thought he would be here. He is chained at the neck to a pole in the middle of the war camp. His arms are chained behind him and his feet are chained as well. He is a prisoner of war. The Lannister army has been defeated and the remaining survivors were given a choice. Death or to fall under the command of the man who helped defeat him. His own brother. A mere boy who proving alongside the King in the North that they should not be underestimated.

Jason Lannister stands before him covered in blood. His armor is plain looking steel but it is obviously of the best quality. In his hands is a blade of rippling steel. One of two made from Ice, the weapon of House Stark. It's twin is wielded by Robb Stark. Jason did many things when he fled Kings Landing in the dead of night on the eve of the wedding between Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister. 

He cut of throats of over three of the Kingsguard. He poisoned most of the servants and members of House Lannister. And he cut off the right arm below the elbow of Joffery when the King tried to rape the bride to be of his uncle. 

Jaime wonders how none of them could see it. How none of them could see the love brewing between Jason and the Stark girl? How none of them could see how Jason, the most Lannister of them all, would desert to the North? And all for the sake of a girl who Cersei said was a scared little dove. 

The girl does not look like a dove now. It has been six months since she married Jason. Four months since the boy who was the Heir of Casterly Rock proved his loyalty by single handily leading a force to hunt down and kill Gregor Clegane. And the boy succeeded. A scar runs down the left side of his face from temple to his neck. His blonde hair is shorn short and a light beard glistens in the light of the fire. Those eyes as green as his own are dark and ruthless. And at his side is his wife.

Sansa Stark is tall, her head comes to her husband's chin, and her hair the color of fire. It is braided behind her head and simple. She wears a grey cloak over a black dress. And at her side are two full grown dire wolves. One belongs to the King in the North. But the other is her own. It is silent, unlike its pack ate that snarls at him, but he can see those eyes following his every move. Much like her mistress. Sansa is silent but he knows beneath that mask she is as much as a wolf as her brother. 

Jaime is at their mercy. And he opens his mouth to speak until he catches sight of something. The cloak almost cover it. But his eyes narrow at the sight of the sight of Sansa's stomach. It is barely there but there is a bump. He opens his mouth like a fish. Jason catches his line of sight. He moves in front of his wife and Lady rushes foreword growling deep,in her throat. 

His brother has impregnanted Sansa Stark. And now Jaime knows that this entire situation has gotten more complicated. Jaime loves his brother. When he was younger he made a vow to his father to always protect the boy. And now the boy is his enemy and about to be a father. 

And Jaime knows Tywin Lannister will not risk a way over the future of House Lannister. The future growing in the womb of a Stark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion Lannister is a drunk dwarf who arrived in the Stark encampment with his nephew and whore. Tyrion who has nothing but his craven tongue and sharp mind to offer. Robb Stark had been temped to send the little man on his way rather than take his offer of help. Some days he is glad he did not turn the man away. Other days he wants to wring his neck. Tyrion has a gift for strategy and a mind for politics. He is a great ally who has turned his back on his House to follow his nephew, or as he puts it, the on,y member of the family who ever truly gave a damn whether he lived or died.   
  


Robb can win wars and command men. But he does not have a mind for politics. It is his weakness. But it is a weakness Tyrion Lannister has been trying to drum out of his head. The man with his green eyes and wicked looking scar. Tyrion who can barely lift a sword but who got the scar trying to protect Sansa while Joffrey tried to rape her. For that alone Robb would forever be grateful. The little man is winning over the Lords of the North with his ability to drink and his devotion to their cause. The second son of Tywin Lannister has gleefully helped them work around the Lion of the West. He also has helped Robb with forging alliances to the Essos.   
  


And all Tyrion has asked for in return is a place at the Court of the King of the North and for his wife Shae, to have a place in the household of Sansa Stark. Shae and Tyrion had wed in the godswood of Riverrun rather than the sept. It is another act that has endeared the man to Robb. Wickedly smirking that if he was to earn a place in the North he might as well start with making a honest woman of his lover and embracing the wild gods of the North.

Jason Lannister is one with whom Robb has a difficult relationship. Jason is arrogant, headstrong, ruthless, and blunt. He is not afraid to clash with Robb in private or in public. He is Tywin Lannister reborn. But he is also the man who saved Sansa when Robb could not. He is the man who killed the Mountain. A man who has spurned everything for a daughter of a rival house. Robb asked Jason once why he did it. How he could leave behind the riches of the West and behind the father who by all accounts he would do anything for? It had been both a test and a genuine inquiry? Jason had looked at him and said Sansa was the only treasure he would ever need. And for Sansa Stark he would burn down all of Westeros if she wished it.

Catelyn Stark is not fond of how much Robb relies on the Lannisters. But Robb has grown tired of his mother’s desire to control him and guide his every move. He knows she loves him. But he is a King. He must be the one to lead or his men will never respect him. And if he loses that respect and devotion he will have nothing. So Robb forges ahead in his war. He does so for his father and for Sansa and for for himself. For as much as he wants to deny it Robb craves glory and power. He desires peace for his people. He wants to prove himself on the worlds stage.   
  
He has Jaime Lannister captive and hundreds of Westermen have defected to serve under Jason after thousands more were slaughtered. Robb Stark will not stop until Joffrey Lannister is down a head and Cersei has her tongue cut out. As Santa’s belly grows with his nephew or niece Robb knows he can’t stop of else the child will never be safe. He will keep going and follow down the road until the very end. 


End file.
